A Rose From Another
by Talent Scout
Summary: ***COMPLETED***Sailor Moon/Pokemon Xover Team Rocket makes a stop in Tokyo because Jessie's sick and while they're there James falls in love with Serena
1. A Rose From Another Part 1

A ROSE FROM ANOTHER (PG) by: Sailor SwiftHeart Dedicated to: "Midora"  
  
Author's Note: I am going to call this story a Sailor Moon/Pokemon crossover, but the only characters from Pokemon that appear will be Team Rocket. (My fave) One thing is not consistent with Sailor Moon... this is around the time when Darien breaks up with Serena, but ChibiUsa will not be around. Just wanted to clear that up, so nobody gets upset with me. Hey, it's a story... it doesn't have to be perfect. Enjoy!!!  
  
PART ONE:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I followed her again today. She looks even more beautiful everyday I see her. Today she was wearing a mini-skirt... one that even Jessy would envy.  
  
She has legs that Jessy would envy. Not to mention beautiful blue eyes and that long, blonde hair.... *sigh*. If it weren't for those long golden ponytails trailing behind her, I would probably not be able to follow her at a safe distance. I'd lose her. Especially at the speed she sometimes runs and how quickly she turns corners. Everywhere she goes, that golden hair flows like silk behind her. I actually prefer redheads to blondes. But there is something special about this girl. If only I knew her name. I know everything else about her... where she lives, who her friends are, what school she goes to, the fact that she has a black cat for a pet, and she also has a boyfriend. Or supposedly. I am not sure about that one. He sure doesn't ACT like her boyfriend. When she snuggles up to him, he looks away and wiggles around as if he is uncomfortable. I made eye contact with him once and his eyes were so cold, I thought ice would form around me. She always seems to be running after him and he barely even acknowledges her presence. She practically has to BEG him to take her somewhere, like out for ice cream or something simple like that. What I wouldn't give just to take her out! Anywhere. This guy's name is Darien.  
  
He's a fool. Why would any guy who had her on his arm treat her like the plague? Why would she even put up with him acting like a jerk? Well, I hope she doesn't see any sort of future with that Darien. I mean, it's not written anywhere that she has to be with this guy. It can't be destiny or anything! Damn him! The only thing I can do is put on my sunglasses and follow her and TRY to listen to pieces of their conversations. But I don't pick up much from those. It's hopeless. I am just another guy on the street... one that she'll probably never notice. *sigh*  
  
James  
  
James shut down the computer and pulled the disc out of the hard drive.  
  
Then he hid it under the rug, like always. He was always afraid Jessy would find it and that would just be another excuse for her to tease him.  
  
That was the last thing he needed, since he was feeling blue enough as it was. He looked at his watch. It was almost three o'clock and that meant that the pretty girl with the golden hair would be out of school and walking home soon. He knew Darien wouldn't be there, since he never bothered to pick her up from school anyway. James was glad. He thought that Darien might've noticed him a few times. He never said anything to James though, so he wasn't so sure.  
  
"He better not say anything to me!" thought James, "or I'll tell him to mind his own damn business!"  
  
If only James could tell Jessy about this. Then they could give Darien a taste of Double Trouble from Team Rocket. Of course, that would totally blow James's cover and he'd never get to take that girl out. She would steer clear of him if she ever found out that he was a member of Team Rocket. It was a good thing he and Jessy were Masters of Disguise, otherwise he'd be stuck wearing his Team Rocket uniform all the time and everyone knew what the big red "R" meant.  
  
Today, James decided to wear his blue suit. He actually hated that suit, but only because it brought back painful memories for him. His parents, his beloved Growlithe, and that Jessy-Look-Alike his mom and dad wanted him to marry someday, so he could inherit their fortune. James hated them. He didn't like having his future decided for him. Besides, marrying somebody who looked EXACTLY like Jessy was way to creepy, since he and Jessy were best friends and partners in crime.  
  
He put on the suit, pushing away his tainted past, and thinking only about what Meowth had said about that outfit: "Ladies... prepare for trouble!"  
  
Jessy liked it, too... James had seen the look on her face. But she never said anything. Still, James knew. After he was dressed, he grabbed his sunglasses and was about to head out the door, but he was stopped by Jessy, who had been sleeping on the couch earlier. She had come down with the flu or something and had made James and Meowth into her slaves, bringing her this and that... whatever she demanded.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going, James?" she inquired, curiously.  
  
"Nowhere." James lied.  
  
"That's what he said yesterday!" Meowth piped-up. He looked at the clock. "And at the exact same time, too!"  
  
James scowled at Meowth. "Stupid cat!" he muttered, under his breath.  
  
"I know, and the same time every morning, too!" Jessy said. "AND, I believe a few times at night also." Jessy looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Come on Jamesy, what are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing. I am not hiding anything." James insisted. "I am just going for... for a walk."  
  
"Since when?" Jessy demanded.  
  
"Excuse me if I happen to like getting a little fresh air, Jessy." James snapped.  
  
Jessy suddenly looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Oh I get it!" she retorted, "You don't want to be around flu germs, right? You don't want to be around me 'cause I'm contagious!"  
  
"That's not true, Jessy," said James, "Meowth and I have been waiting on you hand and foot since you caught this, two days ago."  
  
"That's right!" said Meowth.  
  
"I won't be gone long." James promised, "Meowth can look after you while I'm gone." James headed for the door.  
  
"Sure, leave me with Miss Germs!" Meowth shouted after him. James quickly left. Meowth's comment was going to cost him and James laughed just imagining what Jessy might to do to him for calling her "Miss Germs".  
  
James suddenly wondered how long he could keep this up. Jessy wasn't going to be sick forever. Once she was feeling better, she'd be with James everywhere he went. James knew she'd have something to say about his following the Golden-Haired Girl around all this time.  
  
"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." James decided and continued on his way.  
  
He reached the school just in time. The bell had just gone off. He quickly put on his sunglasses and scanned the area for the Golden-Haired Girl, trying not to look too obvious. Some girls looked at him, whispered to to their friends and then giggled. James barely gave them a second look. To him, they were so immature.  
  
Finally, James spotted the two dumplings crowning the top of a golden head of hair. It was her. She seemed to be in a hurry. James quickly ducked around a corner and waited for her outside the school gates, so he could follow her.  
  
"Serena, wait-up!" James heard above the shouting and laughing in and out of the school premises. "Serena!" Was that her name? James wondered.  
  
She turned her head, but didn't stop running as she turned the corner and ran into James, smacking him in the face with her bookbag. They both went tumbling to the concrete. The girl started bawling, while James tried to retrieve his sunglasses. She was sitting on them, but was too busy crying to say or do anything. One of her friends came around the corner as James sat up, still recovering from slight shock.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" her friend (the one with the brown ponytail) asked.  
  
"Owie!" Serena cried as her friend helped her to her feet. Serena was still sobbing.  
  
Her friend noticed James. She smiled at him.  
  
"Serena, aren't you going to apologize for knocking down this poor guy?"  
  
she said.  
  
Serena looked at James, her eyes gleaming with tears. James grabbed his sunglasses and stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Serena exclaimed. "I didn't see you. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
James cleared his throat, nervously. She was so beautiful, even with tears in her eyes and streaming down her face.  
  
"No, it was my fault," James told her, "I picked a stupid place to stand."  
  
He smiled and Serena and her friend smiled back.  
  
"You don't go to this school, do you?" her friend asked. "I don't recognize you."  
  
"I was just passing by." James answered.  
  
"I thought you said you were standing there?" her friend questioned.  
  
"I was," James responded, as they stared at him in confusion. "I uh... stopped to tie my shoe."  
  
They all looked down at James's feet. He was wearing shiny shoes with no laces. He felt like a fool. This converstaion was heading him straight into trouble.  
  
"I... gotta go," James muttered and took off down the sidewalk, then turned a corner and breathed a sigh of relief. If he wanted to follow Serena still, he'd have to change his clothes, being that she had seen him already. He looked around and saw a black leather jacket lying on a nearby bus stop bench. There was no one around, so James took it and put it on.  
  
He looked up at the sky and said "Thank-you!". Then he slid on his sunglasses. He heard Serena and her friend's voices approaching him from the sidewalk. He hoped they wouldn't recognize him with the black jacket and sunglasses. Thankfully, they didn't turn the corner where James was standing. He heard a bit of their conversation as they passed him.  
  
"He sure was hunky!" her friend commented and James grinned. He WAS the handsome one of the Team.  
  
"Lita, I already have Darien," Serena said.  
  
"Well, I don't have anyone!" Lita informed him. "But I'll probably never see him again anyway." She sighed.  
  
As they got further down the sidewalk, James began to follow far behind, keeping his eyes on Serena's ponytails. So now he knew her name.  
  
"Serena," he said to himself and smiled. He loved the sound of that name. And it suited her, too.  
  
"A name so beautiful for a creature as beautiful." James thought.  
  
At the end of the sidewalk at an intersection, the two friends split-up.  
  
"I'm meeting Darien in the park," Serena explained to Lita. "He said he wants to talk to me about something important. Maybe he wants to go steady!" she sighed, hopefully.  
  
Lita laughed and waved as Serena headed for the park, James still follwing. Once she reached the park, she headed for the benches around the lake. James scowled when he saw Darien sitting on one of them. Serena leaned over to kiss Darien on the lips, but he turned his head quickly and her lips landed on his cheek. She looked disappointed, but said nothing and sat down beside him. James snatched a newspaper out of a man's hands and took a seat underneath the tree that was behind the bench that Serena and Darien were sitting on. He was within perfect earshot. He could hear every word they were saying.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about, Darien?" Serena asked, eagerly. "About our future?"  
  
James peered over the newspaper. Darien looked reluctant. Serena looked anxious.  
  
"Well, kind of..." Darien said. "Mmmm... not really."  
  
James rolled his eyes. He sounded so dumb.  
  
"What is it then?" Serena demanded. She kept a big smile on her face.  
  
It was obvious that she was her happiest when she was with Darien, although James couldn't see one reason why. Except, he WAS fairly good-looking or "hunky", as Lita had described James.  
  
"Serena, I can't see you anymore." Darien declared. James froze and looked at Serena. In an instant, her face had gone from happy to hurt.  
  
"Why, Darien?" she asked, a sob escaping her lips.  
  
"Because." Darien replied, his words like ice. "It's best for you."  
  
Serena shook her head, tears streaming down her face as Darien stood up to leave. "No, Darien," she protested, "What about our future? Our past?"  
  
"Let's just leave the past where it belongs." said Darien, with no emotion. James noticed that Darien didn't show any signs that he was sorry or that he even cared how much this was hurting Serena.  
  
"But, Darien..." Serena pleaded.  
  
"See you around, Serena." Darien said and walked away without even looking back once. James was in shock. How could he just dump her like that with no reason at all? How could he just toss her away like an old shoe he didn't want anymore? To James, he was throwing away a treasure.  
  
Serena burst into tears as she watched Darien disappear over a hill. She fell to her knees onto the grass then onto her stomach and cried and cried and cried. Her body shook. James almost felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to teach Darien a lesson he'd never forget.  
  
"Prepare for trouble; make it double". James said aloud. He stood up, ready to go chasing after Darien. He knew where he lived. Then James looked at Serena. She needed someone now. And James was the only one around and the only one who had heard the conversation. James wasn't sure how to approach her. He was nervous as hell.  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above..." he suddenly thought. Serena was his star and he had to reach out to her. She needed him.  
  
He knelt beside her and put a hand on her quivering shoulder. She was startled and looked up. James produced a bright red rose in his hand and Serena gasped.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask....?" Then she saw that it was someone else. He removed his shades. Serena didn't know that it was the same young man she had ran into earlier. She just saw a handsome stranger with blue hair, green eyes and a smile that could charm Queen Beryl.  
  
"James." he told her, offering her the rose. Serena accepted it and then wiped her face with the back of her hand. Then she recognized him.  
  
"You're that guy I ran into outside of the school gates." she remembered.  
  
James nodded and turned a little red. He hoped she didn't think he deliberately followed her, even though he had been for the past few days.  
  
"I came here to read the paper," James explained. "And I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I'm sorry." he said, sincerely.  
  
They sat there in silence for the next five minutes. Serena seemed to be calmed down a bit, but James could still see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
James remembered his Growlithe and how he had looked the day James had left. He told Growlithe to stay behind and protect his parents. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He loved that Growlithe. He still did.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you're okay, after what I just heard." James told her, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Thank-you." Serena said. "I can't believe you heard all of that.  
  
You're probably thinking that I shouldn't have let him go. And you're probably right." She looked off into the direction where she had last seen Darien, walking away and out of her life. "I should go after him."  
  
Serena was about to walk away, but James stopped her.  
  
"That was the last thing I was thinking you should do," he declared. "He wasn't being fair. He wouldn't even tell you why he didn't want to be with you anymore. If I were you, I'd let him go. He's nothing but a coward."  
  
James scowled and folded his arms across his chest in defiance.  
  
"You don't know him like I do," Serena said, sighing. "He does love me.  
  
The same way he did, so long ago. We have our whole future layed out for us."  
  
James was surprised. "Are you... betroved or something?" he asked.  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"An arranged marriage?" James suggested. If that was the case, he knew how Darien felt. Nobody wanted to be forced into a marriage. But why didn't he just come right out and say it, then?  
  
"No, it's nothing like that," Serena said. "It's... like we are meant to be. Destiny!" she expressed.  
  
James wrinkled his brow. Maybe that was just what Serena was still believing. She was probably in denial.  
  
"He doesn't seem to think so." James pointed out, not being able to hide his angry tone.  
  
Serena shrugged.  
  
"He's always so cold," Serena explained. " I'm sure he has a good reason for doing this---"  
  
"Then why didn't he give you one?" James demanded, his voice rising a whole octave.  
  
Serena was taken aback by his tone.  
  
"Why are you so concerned, anyway?" she inquired, suspiciously. "I don't even know you."  
  
James stood up and put on his shades. " I know you better than you think... Serena." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Serena sitting there with her mouth agape.  
  
Send comments and flames to SwiftHeart@v-wave.com  
  
************* 


	2. A Rose From Another Part 2

A ROSE FROM ANOTHER (PG)  
by: Sailor SwiftHeart  
Dedicated to: "Midora"  
  
  
PART TWO:  
  
  
Serena scrambled to her feet and ran after James. She wasn't going to let  
another guy walk away without a reason. It had already been done to death.   
"James, wait!" she called to him, frantically. "Please don't walk away."  
James stopped and waited for Serena to catch up to him. Once she was  
there, she caught her breath and looked at him. He removed his shades, so  
she could see his eyes. Serena felt weak in the knees. Something about  
his deep green eyes captivated her and held onto her.   
"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to stay focused. "How do you  
already know so much about me? Like my name for starters."  
James smiled that snake-charming smile and chuckled.  
"Well, I did hear your friend say your name plus Darien said it during  
your conversation over there." he responded, promptly, indicating the  
bench a few yards away.  
Serena felt dumb. Of course! She couldn't believe she had asked such a  
stupid question.  
"Sorry." she apologized. James just shrugged it off as nothing.  
"But... what else do you know about me?" Serena inquired, cocking her  
head at him in curiousity.  
"I know who your friends are, where you go to school, where you live and  
that black cat you have for a pet." James listed.  
"Have you been following me?" Serena demanded in shock.  
James made a quick decision. There was no point in denying it now, so he  
nodded.  
"How could you invade my privacy like that?" Serena fumed. "You didn't  
accidentally bump into me outside of my school! You were there waiting for  
me, weren't you?" James was about to answer, but Serena went on. "And you  
didn't just happen to hear my conversation with Darien... you followed me  
here and deliberately eavesdropped!"  
"I guess I did." James answered, non-chalantly.  
Serena was surprised that he was so calm about it. Was he a foreigner and  
didn't know any better? He didn't look like one. He looked like a guy who  
stepped right out of dream. His hair; those eyes; that smile that sent her  
pulses racing. Serena had just had her heart broken and yet she found  
herself becoming attracted to James. It was too easy to get lost in the  
way he looked at her. But he had followed her... practically STALKED  
her... and she couldn't be mad at him. She felt a tingling in the pit of  
her stomach. Wasn't she supposed to be devestated that the supposed love  
of her life had dumped her? Was this wrong?   
"If you aren't upset with me, I'd like to take you out for some cheering  
up," James broke into her thoughts. "I also know that you like  
double-fudge sundaes." He offered her his arm. Serena brushed the rose  
against her cheek, feeling its softness. She took James' arm and as they  
walked out of the park and down the street toward the Ice Cream Parlour,  
Serena wondered if his touch would be just as soft as those rose petals.  
  
***  
  
Serena pigged-out. But, unlike Darien, James did not look the least bit  
disgusted with her eating habits. Darien often looked away, or fiddled  
with something on the table, obviously embarrassed. James just sat there,  
licking his chocolate cone, his smile getting bigger everytime Serena  
stuffed a scoop of ice-cream into her mouth. James was just glad he had  
managed to make her happy with an ice-cream treat. Plus, he was WITH her,  
just like he had dreamed for days. That was all that mattered. He had  
never felt happier in his whole life.   
After they were finished their little snack, James paid the waiter and  
offered to walk Serena home. She accpeted, trying to hide her excitement  
about having this gorgeous guy at her side for company. Or was James more  
than just "company"? She was about to find out. As they reached the  
doorstep of Serena's house, her heart did cartwheels. James took her hands  
into his and looked into her eyes. His eyes bathed her in admiration.  
Serena had never seen such a look on Darien's face. She and James had just  
met! Should she.... was he going to---?  
"We just met." thought James. He was unsure about his next move. She  
could reject him either way. He searched her eyes for any traces of  
uncertainty. James felt helpless to resist. His left hand rose to weave  
one of her long, golden ponytails through his fingers. Her hair felt like  
silk. Serena closed her eyes. Darien never payed this much attention to  
her hair. In fact, he totally disapproved of the dumpling-shaped hairstyle  
that had become her trademark. She was just Darien's little Meatball Head  
and nothing more. What was she becoming to this handsome stranger who  
called himself James? What was he becoming to HER? Serena thought about  
his eyes. They were like polished jade, the way they shone. She couldn't  
resist another gaze into them. Serena was about to open her eyes, when she  
suddenly felt his lips touch hers like a whisper. Her heart fluttered and  
she felt heat rush into her cheeks. The kiss was slow, soft and  
thoughtful. She had never felt anything quite like that. Not ever. And  
definitely never with Darien. He was too cold. But James! James was like  
a blanket of warmth around her! She could've stayed like that forever.  
Only a few moments later, their lips parted. They were both blushing, but  
shared a smile.   
"Bye, Serena." James said, almost reluctantly. He started to leave,  
slowly descending the stairs.  
"James!" Serena called before he disappeared around the corner. James  
turned. "Can... can I see you tomorrow? Maybe after school or something?"  
"Anything." James declared. He took one more look at the Golden-Haired  
Girl, then turned the corner and fell against the wall that kept Serena's  
house secluded. He clasped his hands to his heart and sighed.  
"She is... enchanting." James breathed. "Like a princess."  
  
****  
  
When James arrived home at the apartment he and Jessy were staying at for  
the time being, he was met with angry glares and shouting.  
"I thought you said you weren't going to be gone that long!" Jessy shot  
at him.  
"You were gone for over three hours!" said Meowth.  
"I would hardly consider that a long time." James told them,  
matter-of-factly.  
"Is that so?" Jessy snapped. "Well just exactly WHAT do you consider a  
long time, James? Three days? Two weeks? A month?" She scowled.  
"Oh, Jessy, don't be such a drama queen," said James, as he sat down and  
remained calm. Nothing could make him mad. Not after the wonderful kiss  
he had shared with Serena.  
"I'm not being a drama queen!" Jessy whined. "You're so mean, James!  
I'm sick with this horrible flu and you don't even care!"  
James sighed, rolled his eyes and put his arm around Jessy.  
"Of course I care about you, Jessy." he insisted. "What is the big deal  
about me going out for a few hours?"  
"I was bored!" Jessy complained. "You could've at least brought me home  
a magazine or something, James!"  
"Well, I'm going out again tomorrow, so I'll definitely bring you  
something then." James promised.  
Jessy was annoyed at this new information.  
"What, again?" she demanded. "Just exactly WHERE are you going, James?  
Where have you been going lately? Who or what is so important that you  
can't stick around to take care of me?"  
"It's... nothing, Jessy," James tried to assure her. "You... wouldn't  
understand."  
"Maybe I would," Jessy persisted. "Come-on, James. Just tell me! I  
hate not knowing. You usually tell me everything." She gave him a  
pleading look that was hard to resist, but James had to resist this time.  
"I know I do," he admitted, then shook his head. "But this I can't.  
It's hard for me to say that to you, Jessy." he added, hoping that would  
make her feel a little better. Her expression softened a little. "Please  
understand."  
Jessy nodded, then layed back down on the couch. James covered her with a  
blanket and kissed her forehead, then smoothed back her long, red hair.  
"I hope you get well real soon." he declared, then left to get ready for  
bed. He had an exciting day ahead of him. He could hardly wait!  
  
****  
  
Serena was on the phone with Lita. She had just told her about James and  
all that had happened with him.  
"You are so lucky, Serena!" Lita exclaimed, enviously. "That guy was so  
hot!"  
"I know!" Serena squeeled. "He's so romantic! I'm seeing him again  
tomorrow and I can't wait!"  
"Where are you guys going?" Lita asked.  
"I don't know," said Serena. "I think he's gonna pick me up at school  
tomorrow!"  
"Does he have a car?" Lita went-on with her questions.  
"I'm not sure." Serena answered. "This is so cool! Darien never picked  
me up at school." She scowled at the very thought of Darien.  
"Ummm.... Serena," Lita said, seriously. "Does Darien know about you and  
James? I mean, doesn't he mind? You and Darien are destined..."  
"To hell with that!" Serena snapped. "He dumped me yesterday. James was  
right there, sitting under a tree and he heard the whole thing. I was  
bawling my eyes out because of Darien and he came to comfort me! He even  
gave me a red rose." Serena looked at the rose that was in a vase filled  
with water on her nightstand. She smiled.  
"Sounds like you have another Tuxedo Mask on your hands." Lita commented.  
"No way, he's WAY sweeter than Tuxedo Mask." Serena said. "I'm through  
with Darien and his stupid alter-identity." she declared. "Maybe he's  
right. Maybe we should leave the past behind us."  
"Well, I'm happy for you, Serena." Lita told her. "I just hope he's not  
from the Negaverse or something. You know, like Alan."  
"As if!" Serena expressed, shocked. "How could James possibly work for  
evil? He's way too sweet, Lita!"  
"So was Alan." Lita reminded her.  
"Well, he's NOT Alan, he's James." Serena retorted.   
Lita sighed. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."  
Serena laughed, then they said goodbye and hung up.  
Wait and see what? Serena wondered. Nothing. James is perfect and  
nothing is going to stop me from thinking that!  
  
****  
  
Jessy checked on James about an hour later. He was asleep and she was  
relieved. She went over to the couch and woke up Meowth, who was sleeping  
on the floor. She nudged him with her foot.  
"Ouch!" Meowth exclaimed. "What did you do that for?" He rubbed his  
backside and frowned at Jessy.  
"Pipe down, Meowth!" she whispered. "I want you to do something for me.  
And you will do it, or I'll use you for a Kleenex the next time I have to  
sneeze!" She grinned cunningly.  
"What?" Meowth questioned. He already knew it probably involved spying  
on James to find out what he was up to these days.  
"Tomorrow, I want you to follow James to find out where he is going and  
what he has been doing since we got here, got it?" Jessy said.  
"Why do I always have to do it?" Meowth protested.  
"Because I'm sick, you dummy!" Jessy spat. "Besides, James would surely  
see me if I did go. You're smaller and you can climb and hide in trees or  
in garbage cans and stuff."  
"Gee thanks, Jessy, I'm flattered." Meowth said, sarcastically.  
Jessy ignored his sarcasm and continued. "And I want a full report  
tomorrow night!"  
"Do you want pictures, too?" Meowth asked, still with sarcasm.  
"That's not a bad idea," Jessy nodded, thoughtfully. "Take the camera,  
too."  
Meowth groaned. "Me and my big mouth!"  
  
****  
  
Send all flames or comments to SwiftHeart@v-wave.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Visit My Sailor Moon Fanfiction Site at:  
http://www.moonchronicles.com 


	3. A Rose From Another Part 3

A ROSE FROM ANOTHER (PG) by Sailor SwiftHeart Dedicated to "Midora"  
  
PART THREE:  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!  
  
The annoying sound of James' alarm clock ripped him out of his dream world. He whacked the snooze button, rolled over and groaned. Why did the alarm have to go off when he had been in the middle of the most erotic dream he had ever dreamed? James couldn't remember the last time he'd had a dream like that. A dream so real, so vivid, so rousing, he could've sworn he may have...  
  
James bolted out of bed and checked the sheets that had been beneath him.  
  
Again, he groaned and tore the sheets off of the mattress and threw them in the laundry hamper before anyone (either Meowth or Jessy) saw them. If Jessy saw them, he'd never hear the end of it.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" James wondered, aloud. "I'm not a... SCHOOLBOY anymore!"  
  
James shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It was Serena. She was causing him to have strange thoughts, dream sensual dreams and... lose control. James rarely lost control. But being that it was Serena, he decided he didn't care. He liked it. James smiled and got dressed. He quickly ran a comb through his long, lavender-blue hair and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. Jessy and Meowth were still asleep on the couch. He had no idea that Jessy had ordered Meowth to spy on him all afternoon AND take pictures. James should have actually anticipated that Jessy would plan something like this, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He wasn't in his right mind, now that he had a girl like Serena on his arm.  
  
It didn't even occur to the handsome young rogue that perhaps his evil was slowing leaving him as well. Could that happen? Did Serena have that kind of effect on young men?  
  
No.  
  
James' thoughts turned to Darien. He scowled, his eyes narrowing into his most evil "Team Rocket " glare. James couldn't help having the urge to give Darien a taste of Double Trouble and maybe letting his Pokemon have a little fun with him. Let Darien choke on Weezing's poison smog.  
  
James chuckled to himself. He could actually picture all of this. Oh yes, revenge was sweet. And James, being on evil's side, had a real taste for vengeance.  
  
James found the morning paper on the doorstep outside of the apartment door. He decided he may as well read it... perhaps he could learn a few things about this place called Crystal Tokyo. He poured himself a glass of orange juice, a bowl of Cheerios and milk and spread the paper out on the table in front of him and his breakfast.  
  
"Boring, boring, disgusting, stupid, not interested, boring, boring," James said, absent-mindedly as he flipped through the paper, page by page.  
  
"Yuck. Stupid, boring, boring, dumb, boring... oooo, what's this?" He found an article about some Super Heroine named Sailor Moon and decided that was interesting enough for him, so he read it. He read about how this Sailor Moon had a team of four other soldiers and a mysterious man dressed in a black tuxedo and cape who called himself Tuxedo Mask, to help her out in the fight against evil.  
  
James forced a laughed. This city was so boring, he could hardly believe that any sort of evil would even bother lurking around there.  
  
"If those Sailor Soldiers want some real action, they should hang around with Ash and Misty and try to stop Team Rocket!" James expressed, proudly.  
  
"Of course they'd fail. A group of girl soldiers? Gimme a break! It's probably all made-up anyway." he suddenly decided. "What kind of super hero wears a Tuxedo? These reporters will do anything for money, even make up garbage like this!" James laughed again. "Well if I ever meet these Sailor Soldiers, I'll kick their butts! And so would Jessy." He smiled, again envisioning a good battle. Something Team Rocket hadn't had in a long time.  
  
James shoved the paper aside and pushed battling to the back of his mind.  
  
He started thinking about Serena and the luscious dream he'd had. If he were a cartoon, his eyes would've turned into two giant hearts...! He couldn't wait to see her.  
  
***  
  
By the time lunch rolled around, most of the school had learned about Serena's big breakup with Darien. But not so many had learned about her hookup with the mysterious James. Her friend Molly was so jealous when Serena described him and told her the many ways he was "way sweeter than Darien".  
  
"Oh, you're so lucky, Serena!" Molly exclaimed, squeezing her friend's arm. "You will introduce me to him, won't you? Please, Serena? I mean, if he's meeting you after school anyway--"  
  
"Of course I'll introduce you, Molly." Serena promised. She was enjoying all of the attention she was getting. And she loved telling everyone who asked what James looked like, how drop-dead gorgeous he was and how he had this adorable wisp of lavender-blue hair that fell across his face all the time. The Green Eyed Monster was everywhere today at Crossroads Junior High School. Serena couldn't wait for the day to end, so she could see James again. The day was already dragging along for her. But it was Friday, so she had the whole entire weekend to spend with James as well.  
  
She couldn't wait.  
  
***  
  
Meowth followed James at a safe distance, snapping pictures at James' every step. Or pretty close to that. It was about a quarter to three when James announced to Meowth and Jessy that he was going for his famous "walk" again. James had actually been surprised that Jessy didn't protest or complain at him this time, but he didn't suspect that she had sent out Meowth to follow him.  
  
"It must be because I promised to buy her a magazine or something." James figured, not giving it a second thought.  
  
At one point, Meowth thought James must have sensed he was being followed, because he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Luckily, Meowth had managed to hide behind a tree before James spotted him. Meowth now had to be extra careful and stay hidden, because James kept stopping and turning around, looking for somebody.  
  
"I'll have to use the zoom-in lens," Meowth said to himself and quickly made the adjustments to Jessy's high-tech camera. He'd snap a few photos, move closer, hide behind something and then start again. When James stopped outside the iron gates of Crossroads Junior High School, Meowth hid behind a bus-stop bench and snapped more photos.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Meowth wondered. James leaned against the brick wall and waited. Meowth wondered what or who he was waiting for.  
  
The school's buzzer rang out to announce the end of the day. At long last. James felt his face flush and his pulse race as he waited in anticipation for Serena to join him. She came around the corner, finally, a redheaded girl following behind her. James was not happy to see the girl he knew was Serena's friend. He hoped she wouldn't stay long.  
  
"Hi, James!" Serena greeted him as bubbly as James had ever seen her. He leaned over to kiss Serena on the cheek. Then he waved his hand, almost like a magician and produced a red rose, handing it to Serena. Meowth saw everything and captured every frame.  
  
"Hello, Beautiful." James said, his voice deep and sensual. Molly stared at him, longingly.  
  
"This is my friend, Molly," Serena explained when James gave Molly a look of disapproval.  
  
Molly held out her hand, unable to speak. James shook it quickly. Too quickly. Molly looked hurt.  
  
"What does she want me to do, kiss her?" James thought bitterly. He didn't much care about meeting any of Serena's friends. As long as he had her, that was all that mattered.  
  
There was an awkward silence all of the sudden. James thought he heard a camera and turned to where Meowth was hiding, but didn't see anything. He looked confused, then shrugged and turned back to Serena and her befuddled friend.  
  
"Well, James and I are going over to my house, Molly," Serena said, breaking the silence. "Maybe I'll call you later?"  
  
Molly just nodded and watched enviously as Serena and James headed down the sidewalk that lead to Serena's street and house.  
  
"I thought today would never end!" Serena told James, letting herself get captured in his soulful green eyes.  
  
James could only smile his mercurial smile. He kept thinking about his dream. and how much he wanted to make that dream a reality. Look what it had done to him... and the sheets! Did he dare imagine what the real thing would do to him? James thought he'd probably die of pure ecstasy.  
  
"I thought we could go to my place today, since we'd have the whole house to ourselves," Serena suggested. "Well, except for my annoying little brother, Sammy. But he usually just sits downstairs and plays his Nintendo." she added.  
  
"Sure." James agreed, nodding. "But... where are your parents?"  
  
"My dad has to work late and my mom has to go and help setup a Tupperware Party at her friend's house," Serena answered. "And she's staying for the party, of course."  
  
James remained smiling. Serena brushed the rose across her face again and took in its glorious scent. Darien never gave her flowers and his roses were weapons, not symbols of love. Not like James.  
  
They arrived at Serena's house moments later. A little brown haired boy was sitting in front of the TV with a video game controller in his hand.  
  
James guessed that must've been Sammy, Serena's little brother. Meowth peeked in through the window, snapping a few shots of Sammy, then more of James and Serena as Serena helped James off with his coat.  
  
"Serena, your friend Rei called." Sammy informed her, pausing his game and turning to look at her. He noticed James. "Oh. Hi." Sammy said.  
  
"Hi." James replied.  
  
"This is James," Serena told Sammy, "We're going to hang out here today, and you better leave us alone." She glared at her brother.  
  
"Don't have a cow!" Sammy retorted. "Like I care. Anyway, Rei wants you to meet her, Lita, Ami and Mina at the Temple right away."  
  
Serena groaned.  
  
"Dammit all!" she cursed. "James, I'm sorry. I have to go... it's business. But you can wait here and play video games with Sammy or something." Serena offered, not wanting James to leave. "Or if he gets annoying, you can just go up to my room and wait. I have some Sailor V mangas you could read. I'll try not to be too long, I promise!" Serena said, in a pleading voice, taking one of his hands into her. James had no intention of leaving.  
  
"No problem." he told her, sweetly. "I'll wait. I'll wait forever." he added, whispering. His hot breath in her ear nearly made Serena faint.  
  
She already wished her meeting at the temple was over and she hadn't even left yet.  
  
Serena ran upstairs to change out of her school uniform and into something that she thought would knock James' socks off, but was also comfortable.  
  
She forgot her Crystal, leaving it pinned to the bow on her uniform. Once downstairs, she gave James a quick kiss and promised once again that she'd be back soon. James' noticed her revealing miniskirt and cute little button-down tank top. He couldn't help gawking at her at she headed out the door. James wondered what was so important that she had to go to this Temple to meet a bunch of friends.  
  
Outside, Meowth hid in a bush, when Serena headed out the door. He decided there was no need to take anymore pictures until Serena returned from wherever she was going. He was debating on whether or not to follow her, but decided not to since Jessy was only interested in what James was up to, not this girl.  
  
"She's going to boil over when she sees these pictures of James and his new girlfriend!" Meowth laughed.  
  
"So do you wanna play a game with me?" Sammy asked James.  
  
James looked at the game deck as if it was contaminated. He didn't look the least bit interested.  
  
"No thanks." he replied. "Video games are so... immature." He crossed his arms across his chest and put his nose in the air.  
  
"They are not," Sammy objected. "Come-on. You must've played a few in your life."  
  
"They hold no challenge for me." James declared, still with a look of disinterest.  
  
"You must at least like the Pokemon one." Sammy persisted. James gasped and just about fell over.  
  
"P... p.... p... p....Pokemon?" he repeated, his face pale with shock.  
  
"Did you say Pokemon?"  
  
Sammy beamed.  
  
"Aha!" he exclaimed. "Another fan of Pokemon, huh?"  
  
James was still too shocked to speak. Sammy held out the control pad for James to take. "Wanna try it?"  
  
James nodded and took the control pad from Sammy.  
  
"So who's your favorite Pokemon?" Sammy asked as James began to play.  
  
This was more like real life for him. Every time he caught a Pokemon, he cheered as if a hockey player had scored the winning goal for his team.  
  
"I like Weezing, but I've always wanted a Pikachu." James responded, not taking his eyes off of the game.  
  
"There's Pikachu's in the long grass in Viridian Forest," Sammy said. "I haven't found a Weezing yet, though."  
  
"Which ones do you have?" James asked, thinking that Sammy meant that he actually HAD real live Pokemon.  
  
"Ummm.... well, I have Bulbasaur, Jigglypuff, Weedle, Pidgey and Rattata so far." Sammy answered. "I have trouble catching a Pikachu. He's hard to catch."  
  
"I know." James nodded without hesitation. "Just when you think you've got him, you get double-crossed!"  
  
James maneuvered the game hero around in the long grass and happened upon a Jigglypuff. He scared the living daylights out of Sammy when he dropped the controller, covered his ears and shouted, "Cover your ears, before she sings and puts you to sleep!"  
  
"Geepers, Mister, it's only a game." Sammy said, calmly and took over the control pad. "Maybe you should wait for Serena up in her room, like she suggested. 'Cause you are freaking me out."  
  
James headed upstairs, his ears still covered. He was totally confused between what had been real and what had been only the video game. He suspected Sammy had his Bulbasaur and Pidgey stashed in his own room, when Sammy really meant he had caught those Pokemon in the video game. He wondered if Serena had any Pokemon. He decided to look. He'd have to look quickly, too. He didn't want Serena to come home and find him snooping through her personal belongings. He didn't find any Pokemon Balls, but he did find a few other interesting things. A picture of Serena and Darien stuffed underneath a bunch of papers in her night stand drawer. A star-shaped locket that played a beautiful melody. Tons of Sailor V mangas... obviously this Sailor V was a teen idol, 'cause she had fan clubs, her own TV show and Video Games. James spotted Serena's school uniform lying on her bed, all smoothed out, ready to be washed and worn again. He then noticed the strange pink pin with the star and four colors around it, fastened to the big red bow of the blouse piece. James gingerly unfastened it and studied it, intently. He found the part that made it open and was about to push it, when he heard the front door open and Serena shouting. "I'm home!!" James quickly refastened the pin to Serena's blouse, grabbed a Sailor V manga, sprawled himself out on Serena's bed, and tried to look as though he had been reading the whole time. He heard her footsteps coming up the stairs, then she opened the door and called to her brother, "As if, Sammy!" She slammed the door, locked it, and then joined James on the bed. Outside, Meowth had climbed up Serena's house and was peering in at them through the bedroom window.  
  
"As if what?" James asked her, closing the manga and tossing it aside.  
  
"Sammy made up some lame story about you freaking out on him over his stupid game!" Serena laughed and rolled her eyes. James forced a laugh, then cleared his throat nervously, still wondering if Sammy really DID have a Pidgey and a Bulbasaur.  
  
Serena sat up and walked over to her closet. James sat up as well and moved to the edge of the bed.  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Serena inquired. "Play a board game or something?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she started rummaging through her closet.  
  
James smiled to himself cunningly and snuck up quietly behind Serena. He embraced her around the waist and pulled her close. He gently kissed her neck. Serena was startled at first, but she let him proceed. Each kiss felt like a drop of warm rain. She sighed, deeply, memorizing each feeling he gave her, each feeling she felt.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Serena," James whispered, as he spun her around so she was now facing him. "I give you a single rose when you deserve so much more."  
  
Serena felt her knees weaken as James' mouth descended. His lips feather-touched hers with tantalizing persuasion. It was divine ecstasy when he kissed her. Her emotions whirled and skidded. Then she was in his arms again.  
  
"James..." she whispered through slightly parted lips, not knowing what else to say. Just his name. James, with that lavender-blue hair and the wisp that fell over his face. James with that snake-charming smile.  
  
James... with a voice so deep, he could command the wind, the sun, the ocean's waves.  
  
Darien, thought Serena. So cold, he could be Jack Frost. Even his kisses weren't so sweet and tender. James felt Serena tense up in his embrace and thought she must be thinking about Darien. Hatred boiled inside of him as he made Serena a promise.  
  
"Serena, I'll never break your heart. Never." His vow was sealed with a kiss. It was a kiss for her tired soul to melt into. James clasped her body tightly to his, her soft curves molding to the contours of his lean body. Blood pounded in Serena's brain, leapt from her heart and made her knees tremble. She would've fallen if James wasn't holding her so tightly to himself. Their lips parted and James lifted Serena into his strong arms and brought her to the bed. He pulled back the blankets with one hand, his other holding Serena, then lowered her head onto the cushiony softness of her pillow and the rest of her body onto the pink mattress. Then he kissed her again, with more passion, more need and Serena gave herself freely to the passion of his kiss. His lips demanded a response and Serena kissed him back. There was a dreamy intimacy to their kiss now. James ran his hands through the silky strands of her golden hair, then moved to her cheek, her neck and then her shoulders. His left hand then moved under her skirt to skim her hips and thighs. Shivers of delight followed his touch and in another instant, his right hand was unbuttoning her top, his fingers icy but the palm fiery hot. She never dreamed his hands would feel so warm, so gentle. Her sudden desire for him overrode everything else and she surrendered completely to his masterful seduction.  
  
Outside the window, Meowth was covering his eyes.  
  
"I've seen too much!" he cried. "I've seen to much." He knew what all of James' actions were about to lead up to and he wasn't about to stick around to see him do it. He decided to get the film developed and bring the pictures to Jessy. And he was NEVER going to spy on James again!  
  
***  
  
Serena was snuggled up against James in her bed. Both of them were silent and deep in thought. Their clothes were in a heap on the floor next to the bed. James could hardly believe what had just happened. He made love to a woman for the first time and it was a thousand times better than it had been in his dream.  
  
This, he thought, must be what it feels like after riding a roller coaster a million times in one hour.  
  
He didn't know how else to describe it; this, his first time. He couldn't have asked for a more glorious first experience. He sighed, kissing the top of Serena's head. He'd never felt happier in his whole life.  
  
Serena never knew it could be like that. She had never dreamed that being so close with a man could make her feel so many different things at once.  
  
She never dreamed that her first time would be with James. She had always thought Darien would be the one. She realized how stupid she was to think that. How could Darien make love to her if he could barely stand being near her?  
  
"To hell with him!" she thought. She was too happy, laying there in James' strong arms to let any of Darien's coldness creep into her fluttering heart. If he wanted to leave the past behind, fine. Serena had James now and he promised her that he'd never break her heart.  
  
The sad thing was, Serena believed him.  
  
***  
  
Send all comments and/or flames to SwiftHeart@v-wave.com  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Visit My Sailor Moon Fanfiction Site at:  
http://www.moonchronicles.com 


	4. A Rose From Another Part 4

PART FOUR:  
  
James did not leave Serena's house until later in the evening. Serena had asked James to stay for pizza when she found a note and some money attached to the refrigerator in the kitchen. James agreed right away. He liked pizza and he LOVED Serena. Staying for supper only meant that he got to spend more time with her and gaze into those electrifying blue eyes of hers. Even a Pikachu wasn't half as electrifying!!  
  
Over dinner, James told Serena about his tainted childhood. He even told her about his Growlithe, only he said "my puppy" instead of "my Growlithe".  
  
Serena was intrigued. She only had a simple black cat. But, Luna COULD talk. She was certain James probably hadn't met any talking cats recently.  
  
James said any type of cat make the best pet and Serena agreed.  
  
Serena asked James where he lived and he told her the name of the apartment building, leaving out details. He said he was staying there with a friend... he didn't say his best friend Jessy.  
  
"I'd invite you over," he added, "But my friend is sick... and annoying, We wouldn't have much privacy there."  
  
Serena told James she didn't care where they hung out together as long as she could be with him. James gave her that charming smile again.  
  
Serena also told James a few secrets, but nothing too detailed. She told him about her real mother (Serenity), leaving out the fact that she was a Queen. Serena just told James that she was her real mother's namesake and that her mother had died in order to save the lives of many others. James didn't question it any further. He was amazed at this new information. He avoided his parents like the plague, but he could never imagine what it was like to lose a parent like Serena had. He sympathized with her. Both of them seemed to have painful pasts.  
  
"But we're going to have a glorious future together," James promised her.  
  
"And we'll make sure our children have nothing but happy memories."  
  
Serena liked the thought of that. She was tired of her past haunting her.  
  
She hated it with Darien, knowing what the future contained. She liked being with James, not knowing and planning a future that would be full of wonderful surprises. She knew she was in love with James. She couldn't imagine feeling the way she did about anyone else, except James.  
  
But there were still secrets. Serena was Sailor Moon... on the side of good. James was a Rocket... on the side of evil. That was the biggest difference between them and probably the one thing that would force them apart. But James had no idea Serena was Sailor Moon and she had no idea that James was a Rocket and worked for evil. At this point, it was the furthest thing from their minds. Their love for each other blinded them.  
  
James was hesitant to leave, as he and Serena stood on the porch steps.  
  
There were no words he could think to say that would describe how he was feeling.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, James," Serena whispered.  
  
"I'll take you to that disco you mentioned at dinner," he promised, then moved his mouth over hers, devouring it's softness. Serena locked her arms around his neck as they kissed under the stars and the gentle glow of the moon. When they parted and James walked away, waving to her as he slipped around the corner, Serena put her fingertips to her lips. His kiss good bye had left her mouth burning with fire. Even in remembrance, she felt the intimacy of his kisses.  
  
Serena stood outside for a long time before going back inside. She stared at the moon that had once been her home and said out loud, "I'm sorry, Mother. But I can't be with Darien anymore. Please understand."  
  
There was no response. Serena didn't expect one, but she felt that she had to say it out loud and to her mother, because she really felt that way.  
  
She decided to go over to Darien's apartment the following day and tell him, too.  
  
***  
  
James' mind was filled with the events of the day, and he even noticed that he had a little bounce in his step that evening. This was a day he'd never forget. As soon as he arrived back home and everyone was asleep, he was going to write in his diary about all the wonderful things that had happened to him. And especially about his first exhilarating experience in bed with a girl. No-- a woman.  
  
But when he entered the apartment, he was greeted by Jessy's scowling face. She was obviously no longer ill, was dressed in her Team Rocket uniform and she was holding a stack of what looked to James, like photos.  
  
"Jessy," he acknowledged her. "Is there something wrong? Here, I brought you a magazine, like I promised." He handed her the magazine and she whacked it out of his hands, violently. Her face was red with anger.  
  
Meowth sat on the couch, watching with wide-eyes.  
  
"You can stick your magazine!" Jessy blurted and James stepped back in shock. "When were you planning on telling me about this?" she demanded, shaking the stack of photos in James' face. "About... HER?" She pointed to the picture on top, which was Serena leaving her house. (Meowth had taken that picture when she left to meet Rei and the others at the Temple).  
  
"Well?" Jessy inquired, thrusting the photos at James. He took them and looked through them, shocked and stunned. His whole day with Serena was captured in these photos. The last photo was James and Serena in bed, kissing passionately. Still fully clothed, but James wondered if Jessy had actually watched the rest of what they did.  
  
"You... followed me?" were the only words that James could manage.  
  
"No, I didn't," Jessy replied, "Meowth did."  
  
James looked at Meowth.  
  
"It was HER idea!" Meowth told James, "She told me to do it."  
  
James looked at Jessy.  
  
"He didn't have to listen." Jessy said, calmly.  
  
James looked at Meowth again.  
  
"She threatened me with bodily harm!" Meowth exclaimed.  
  
James looked at Jessy, then shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was not only upset and angry, but hurt as well. He never imagined either of his friends would ever do a thing like this to him.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" James demanded, close to tears.  
  
Jessy looked shocked.  
  
"How could I do this to YOU?" she raged. "How could YOU do this to ME?  
  
I was lying here, sick as a... a dog and you were off gallivanting, screwing some blonde chick!"  
  
"She's not just some chick," James told Jessy through clenched teeth.  
  
"Her name is Serena."  
  
"Like I care!" Jessy snapped. "That doesn't excuse you for running off every day, when you should've been HERE, taking care of me!"  
  
"It's not like I left you all by yourself, Jessy!" James said in defense.  
  
"Meowth was here."  
  
"Well you might as well have left me alone," Jessy informed him. "Meowth was just a useless fur ball while you were gone."  
  
"I was not!" Meowth argued.  
  
"Yes you were," Jessy insisted. "I asked you to get me a glass of juice and you acted like I asked you to climb Mount Everest."  
  
Meowth glared and Jessy and scowled. Jessy turned back to James.  
  
"So, was she good?" Jessy demanded, bluntly.  
  
"What?" James asked, confused.  
  
"That girl you screwed!" Jessy answered. "Was she any good?"  
  
That did it. James was furious.  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "It wasn't like that, Jessy! It wasn't... it was..."  
  
"Was WHAT?" Jessy interrupted.  
  
James looked at her, as if trying to make her understand something. Then he replied, "It was my first time."  
  
Silence thicker that fog fell upon them. James looked down at the floor, feeling defeated. Meowth stopped scowling and looked at James. Jessy just glared at him. She was actually more jealous than angry. But she was good at covering that up. Way in the back of Jessy's mind, where she hid all her most secret thoughts and feelings, she was jealous. Deep down, she was in love with James. She only teased him and bossed him around because she liked him. That was her way of showing affection. She didn't really know how to be nice to him. And she never thought James would lose his virginity before she did. Jessy had always secretly hoped that she would lose her virginity, before... no... WITH James. Together.  
  
James, himself often thought that Jessy would be the one. But he wasn't so sure. He had trouble understanding her whenever she covered up. They spent so much time together and they WERE best friends. James loved her, too.  
  
James sighed and broke the silence. "I knew you two wouldn't understand."  
  
He started to walk away, towards the bedroom, when Meowth spoke up.  
  
"Remember Meowzee?" Meowth asked. "I understand, James."  
  
James smiled at Meowth in thanks.  
  
"All right, I understand, too," Jessy finally admitted. "Something special happened to you and I guess I should be happy for you." She was still frowning, but James knew that she was being honest. He ran to his teammate, his partner, his best friend and kissed and hugged her.  
  
"Jessy, thank-you," James said. "I love Serena and I love you, too.  
  
Just in a different way. Nobody could ever replace you."  
  
Jessy blushed as James hugged her. By the time he pulled away, she had recovered and put on her defiant front.  
  
"I should hope not." she declared. James just smiled and gave her that "Jessy-really-does-care- look".  
  
"You can meet her," James suggested, getting excited. "I'll introduce you. I know you'll like her. Maybe we could all have dinner together. Or--"  
  
"Uh, James," Meowth cut-in. "I hate to rain on your parade, but we're gonna be leaving for Saffron City the day after tomorrow. You're gonna have to tell your girlfriend that you're leaving."  
  
James froze. The thought of leaving Crystal Tokyo hadn't even crossed his mind once since he had been with Serena. He'd have to break up with her!  
  
"Oh no!" James wailed. "I... I can't leave her! I just can't break her heart... I promised I'd NEVER break her heart."  
  
"James, how could you make a promise like that?" Jessy demanded. "Never promise a girl you'll never break her heart, because sooner or later, you will!"  
  
Jessy remembered her own broken heart when her first true love moved away.  
  
"I won't!" James said, defiantly. "I won't be Darien!"  
  
"Who's Darien?" Jessy inquired.  
  
"The most insensitive, piece of crap, bastard... THING... on two legs!"  
  
James spat, his temperature rising to a boil. "This is all his fault, you know! If he hadn't tossed Serena away like and old shoe, I wouldn't have had to comfort her. Then I wouldn't have fallen in love with her like this. I could have kept following her, loving her from a distance, then we could've left and I wouldn't have to... to do this."  
  
"So this Darien just dumped her for no reason?" Jessy asked.  
  
James nodded. "He didn't say much of anything. He just said, "It's best for you." The he walked away."  
  
Jessy couldn't believe it. She was a woman herself and she would be devastated if a guy ever gave her a lame line like that. This enraged her.  
  
"What kind of an excuse is that?" she shouted to no one in particular.  
  
"It's stupid, I know." James declared. How he hated Darien!!!  
  
"Just like Meowzee did to me." Meowth sighed. "Thrown away like an old shirt."  
  
"No woman should be treated like an old shirt!" Jessy expressed. "And no Meowth should be treated like that, either. But we already took care of that." Jessy rubbed the palms of her hands together and narrowed her eyes, fiercely. James knew that look. She had a scheme up her sleeve.  
  
"James," she looked him straight in the eye., "you are still going to have to say good-bye... but...why don't leave Serena a little gift before our departure."  
  
"What do you suggest?" James asked, eagerly.  
  
"Let's leave Darien bruised, broken and beaten... just for her!" Jessy said. "Just for breaking her heart."  
  
James loved the idea. He and Meowth jumped around excitedly. What a gift this would be! Give Darien a taste of his own medicine. See how he'd like a dose of Double Trouble.  
  
***  
  
That night, James tossed and turned. He was anxious to pay Darien a visit... they hadn't had a good scrap in a long time. Wheezing and Arbok hadn't been out of their Pokeballs in days. This was the perfect plan.  
  
But James was still upset about having to leave Serena. They had even talked about a future together. This, James thought, would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. This was even harder than telling The Boss for the thousandth time that he and Jessy had failed to capture Pikachu. How could he have been so dumb, forgetting that they were due to meet The Boss in Saffron City in just a day? James cursed himself for that. This was going to hurt. A lot. He just hoped Serena would like the gift he'd leave, with Jessy's help.  
  
***  
  
Jessy and James were on their way to Darien's apartment, dressed in their Team Rocket apparel. There weren't many people around to notice them, which was good.  
  
"So how are you going to present Serena with her gift?" Jessy questioned James as they walked down the street.  
  
"Well, I'll go and get her and bring her to Darien's apartment." James said. "Then I'll explain to her why I have to leave and I'll say good bye." James sighed, heavily.  
  
"Don't worry, James." Jessy said as kindly as she could. "You'll still have me. And Meowth."  
  
James managed a small smile. They walked the rest of the way to Darien's apartment in silence. Once there, they took a few deep breaths, stretched out their muscles and put their minds into Team Rocket Mode. Darien was in for a big surprise!  
  
In his apartment, Darien was just about to settle down in front of the television with a cup of coffee. He felt awful. He hated what he did to Serena. But he was afraid she would be harmed if he continued to ignore the voice in his dreams that told him to stay away from her. He was afraid that the voice was right... that if he stayed with Serena, she would die.  
  
Darien was about to sit down, when he suddenly sensed another presence in the room. There was a cold chill in the apartment. Darien knew he wasn't alone. Somebody was there. He sensed danger. He put down his cup of coffee and called out, "Who's there?"  
  
A light breeze ruffled his hair and he heard this:  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
Darien saw two silhouettes in his bedroom doorway.  
  
"Who's there?" he repeated, gathering up more courage.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation;"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation;"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love;"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above;"  
  
Darien was puzzled. These people obviously weren't the typical Negaverse Creatures he was used to . "Who are you?" he pleaded to know.  
  
The silhouettes emerged, introducing themselves:  
  
"Jessy!"  
  
"James!"  
  
There was a woman with bright red hair and and a man with lavender blue hair. They were standing back to back. On their shirts was a big red "R".  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessy shouted.  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to FIGHT!" James finished.  
  
Then a cat who walked on only two legs came out from behind Jessy and James.  
  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
  
Darien didn't look the least bit scared. He looked more surprised than anything.  
  
"Great, just what this town needs, another talking cat!" he remarked, sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean, ANOTHER?" Meowth asked.  
  
Darien paid him no attention. He stared at James.  
  
"And what's with you, copying my trademark red rose?" he inquired.  
  
"The Red Rose is MY trademark." James insisted, scowling at Darien.  
  
"What makes you think it's yours?"  
  
"Because I am Tuxedo Mask!" Darien announced, pulling a red rose out of his green sports jacket and then going through his famous, spectacular transformation right before the bewildered eyes of Team Rocket. He grinned at them, cunningly.  
  
"You're Tuxedo Mask?" James asked in amazement, and Darien nodded very slowly. James burst out laughing. He couldn't believe this jerk was the famous Tuxedo Mask he had read about in the paper the other day.  
  
"James, do we know him?" Jessy inquired. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"He's supposed to be some Super Hero," James whispered to her. "I read about it in the paper. Apparently he works for a group of heroines known as the Sailor Senshi."  
  
Jessy started to laugh along with James. Meowth joined in, even though he had no clue WHY they were laughing.  
  
"You fool!" Jessy spat at Tuxedo Mask. "You'll never defeat Team Rocket!" She threw her Pokeball at him. "Go Arbok!"  
  
"Go Wheezing!" James added.  
  
Tuxedo Mask held his cane out to block away their attack. He didn't expect a huge snake and some round smelly thing to come out of those red and white balls. He fell over in shock. Darien hated snakes more than he hated needles!!  
  
"Wheezing!" James ordered, "Smog Attack!" Tuxedo Mask was blinded by a thick, black fog. He coughed and choked.  
  
"Arbok, Screech attack!" Jessy said as she, James and Meowth covered their ears as Arbok let out a loud, horrible and deafening screech.  
  
Darien's head was pounding and he screamed, "OWWW!! Make it stop!"  
  
Jessy and James just laughed.  
  
"You're no match for our Pokemon, Cape Boy!" James exclaimed.  
  
Serena had just arrived at Darien's apartment. She was there, as she had planned the night before, to tell him that she had somebody else and she never wanted to speak to him again. But then she heard the commotion inside. Darien was in trouble.  
  
"NO!" she heard his terrified scream. "GET IT AWAY!!!"  
  
Serena was suddenly no longer upset at Darien. Her dear Darien. What was happening to him? She quickly called the Senshi on her communicator and the transformed into Sailor Moon. She kicked the door open, only to find the room full of black smoke. She shielded her eyes and tried to see through the blackness. But it was far too thick. The next thing she heard was a woman's voice. "Arbok! Wrap!"  
  
Electric currents shot through Darien and his muscles spasmed violently.  
  
Serena heard a man and a woman laughing, wickedly. The fog finally cleared enough so that Serena saw only Jessy. James was still behind what was left of the fog. Darien was laying motionless on the floor.  
  
"Stop right there!" Serena yelled, posing. "You've wreaked havoc in here for the last time! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"And who are you?" Jessy demanded.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice!" Serena went-on, "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil..."  
  
"Along with Sailor Jupiter!" The rest of the Senshi had arrived and joined in.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"And Sailor Venus!"  
  
"We'll punish you!" they all chanted.  
  
The rest of the smog cleared and James stepped into view.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder----"  
  
"STOP!" Serena screamed, in horror. Her eyes and James' eyes grew as big as saucers as their gazes met.  
  
"Serena?" James approached the Sailor-Suited Soldier in total shock. His mouth hung open.  
  
"James." Serena confirmed her identity and his.  
  
James took Serena's hands into his.  
  
"THIS is James?" Sailor Mars inquired in astonishment.  
  
"You're.... you're..... evil...." Serena could barely say the words.  
  
"James... of Team Rocket."  
  
James could only nod. He couldn't believe it. They were opposites.  
  
COMPLETE opposites. There was nothing more opposite than Good and Evil.  
  
Serena pulled her hands out of James' gentle grasp. She reached up to touch his face and James closed his eyes, waiting for her to caress his cheek. She paused, looked over at Darien laying on the floor, injured and then back at James again. She looked back and forth, obviously trying to decide something. James kept his eyes closed. Serena had to do what was right. What she was destined to do. She ran to Darien and took him into her arms.  
  
"Oh, Darien, I love you so much!" she sobbed. James felt his heart sink into his stomach. His eyes filled with tears and he swallowed a sob.  
  
"I love you, too, Serena," Darien croaked, even though he was in unbearable pain. "I never meant to hurt you. I... I want to be with you... forever."  
  
James felt like someone had just torn his heart right out of his chest and stomped on it. He fell to his knees and cried. It wasn't fair. Serena, Growly, his parents... it just wasn't fair.  
  
Jessy put a comforting hand on James' shoulder. Meowth patted James on the back. He knew exactly how James felt. Serena had run from James and into the arms of her injured love, just like Meowzee had run from Meowth to the injured Persian.  
  
The Sailor Senshi stood in the doorway, trying to piece together what had just happened. The only people who weren't confused were James and Serena.  
  
James knew he couldn't be with Serena and Serena knew she couldn't be with James. And that was that.  
  
James finally got up and he and Jessy summoned their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. Then they started to leave. James looked at Serena once more, blew her a kiss and then followed Jessy and Meowth past the Senshi and out the door. Serena got up to watch James leave. Sailor Jupiter got ready to attack them, but Serena put her arm out.  
  
"Jupiter..." she said and Jupiter stopped. "They're leaving and we'll let them." Serena watched with a heavy heart as the man with the snake-charming smile, the intriguing green eyes and the lavender-blue hair disappeared around the next hallway and walked out of her life forever.  
  
She fought to stay in control, but it was no use. She still loved James.  
  
"Damn Destiny!" she cursed, tears slipping from her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Good bye, James..."  
  
***  
  
James looked up at the window of Darien's apartment, fighting the urge to run back up there, take Serena into his arms, and kiss her with so much passion that they'd both ignite a fire that would burn them down to ashes.  
  
Then nobody could say or do anything and they wouldn't have to walk away from one another.  
  
"James, look on the bright side!" Meowth tried to bring a little cheer to his friend. "This is a great day!"  
  
"That's right!" Jessy chimed-in. "This is the first time we didn't have to say, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"."  
  
James looked at his friends... and then he laughed.  
  
***  
  
END Send your comments to SwiftHeart@v-wave.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Visit My Sailor Moon Fanfiction Site at: http://www.moonchronicles.com  
Free Sailor Moon & Pokemon Graphics: http://www.moonchronicles.com/graphics/ 


End file.
